


I am inside someone who hates me

by Kaesteranya



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am inside someone who hates me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for August 17, 2005. This is my take on exactly how Soubi lost his ears.

He downed the boy in fifteen minutes: record breaking time, given the usual length of their bouts. Ritsu figured it might have been because they had dueled right after locking his favorite student up in solitary confinement for three days with no food and a dirty water source in the broken sewage pipes snaking across the ceiling of the cell. He had made the price of failure quite clear to Soubi, and to the boy’s credit Ritsu had never seen him fight so hard, even while starved and half-dying. Soubi’s state, however, was not an excuse. Ritsu, among all the teachers in the Academy, was one to show the least amount of mercy.

  
Soubi made one last pathetic attempt to crawl away from him with he approached, and Ritsu punished this with a kick to the stomach, caring not for the fact that he had probably bruised or broken a few bones near the area. He left the boy for a moment to retrieve the chains and leather cuffs and collar that he had hung by the wall, at the beginning of their duel. He tore away the tattered remnants of Soubi’s clothes, bound his student tightly, and then forced the boy to his feet with a tug to the collar, half-dragging his student to his bedroom. There was nothing between them but the sound of Soubi’s ragged, pained breathing.

  
When they reached their destination Ritsu shoved Soubi down to his bed, holding the child’s head against the pillows with one hand as he slipped out of his own clothes. When he moved his grip away from Soubi’s head and lower, to cross the latter’s arms behind his back, he thought he heard the boy whimper.

  
“This is how I like you, Soubi-chan,” the teacher murmured into his student’s ear. “You should be grateful that you have such a generous, loving master. Why don’t you tell me how grateful you are?” he added, moving his hand down the boy’s spine and further down, towards his thighs and ass.

  
“I… I’m… very g… grateful—” Soubi cut off with a sudden gasp as Ristu’s finger entered him. The pain was white heat, and nearly as blinding as the salt of his tears.

  
“Good, good…” Ritsu forced another finger in, and then another. By the time he was finished working Soubi, his student was a trembling, sobbing child in his grasp. This too was to become another ritual of them, the man thought, right on the brink of entering and sealing his student’s fate.  



End file.
